


A Shocking Revival

by To_Shiki



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Multi, because why not?, except for Stacker, hc_bingo fill, he was already dying, no one died, small Harry Potter reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Newt's connection to the hive-mind everyone knew they had only won another battle.  This was merely a lull in the war.  Several Jaegers have been rebuilt and pilots trained for when the Kaiju would return.  The only problem is the connection is severed and Gipsy Danger and her pilots are caught unawares while on a training run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ambused in Macau

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone lives! Because I'm in denial still. And I couldn't think of a better title. I'm sorry. For the H/C Bingo - Attacked by creature. Not beta read so if you see something lemme know please!

The bad part about Newton Geiszler still being connected to the hive mind of the Kaiju was the reoccurring nosebleeds and visions manifesting themselves as nightmares.

The good part was it kept the Pan Pacific Defense Corps constantly informed about their movements and any new defenses utilized to protect the breach in the 3 years since the original collapse.

Well it was good up until the hive mind made a crack in the breach and sent out a pulse knocking the connection offline.  Knocked Newt offline for 4 days.  He woke, alone in his head save for a lingering echo of Hermann, with doctors hovering over him and Marshall Hansen asking question after question.

A week later the first team of kaiju’s appeared in the Pacific not a hundred yards from the first breach.  The loss of the connection meant they were caught off guard even while being on high alert.

The newly built Gipsy Danger 2 was the first to respond.

Not like they had much of a choice.  The two kaiju snuck up on them while they were on a simple practice run of their new Jaeger along the coast of Macau.

One kaiju sickly green with electric blue veins resembling six-tentacle squid/sea dragon mix tackled them from behind just as Tendo was shouting out in warning.  Its companion, slate gray and looking like a horribly mutated salamander, brought its fists up against the chest of the Jaeger as she went down.

“Tendo!” Raleigh screamed through the comm.  “Where the hell did they come from?”  Sparks flew around him and Mako.  Trying to regain their balance allowed the fugly salamander kaiju to get in another brutal hit right on the back of the head.

The force of the impact nearly dislodged both Rangers not only from the neural handshake but their seats as well.

“I don’t know!” came the unfavorable answer.  “They somehow snuck past all the radars.”  A shuddery breath.  “But I can tell you that they’re both Level 4 bordering on 5.  The first one’s Kragon and the second Aunt Mads.”

Marshall Hansen took over the comm.  “Striker Eureka and Vulcan Specter are on their way.”  His voice held the contained calm needed in a battle.  “Hold on for a little longer.  We’re coming.”

Mako and Raleigh raised their right arm to block another punch and retaliated with a double tap of their own.  As the second kaiju fell they turned around to face the strangely passive first.  Rain water from the brewing thunderstorm mixed with the ocean water streaming down the helm.

“That may be too late,” Mako said quietly.  She and Raleigh watched as lightning struck the kaiju a dozen times.  Each bolt of electricity pulsed through the veins visible along the kaiju’s back and limbs.  “It’s charging.”

“Don’t worry!  The Jaegers are equipped to handle it.”  Their chief tech officer tries his best to mask the worry but both pilots had spent enough time around him to hear not only the worry but the fear as well.  “A little shock never hurt any-“

The first bolt of electricity shot at Gipsy Danger caused them to immediately switch the operating system from digital to analog.  While the bolt managed only some superficial hull damage they were taking no chance in it shorting out the system and leaving them stranded.

Unfortunately while they were distracted for a split second the other kaiju made its move.

Striking from behind it locked its front legs around the Jaeger, effectively pinning its arms to its sides.  Raleigh and Mako struggled as hard as they could to throw the kaiju off.  Striker Eureka and Nova Hyperion were within sight when Kragon jumped onto the trapped Jaeger from the front.  It dug all four legs into Gipsy’s arms and legs and clung to it like a koala would a tree.  All six clawed tentacles stabbed into Gipsy’s sides, shoulders, and torso.  With its face right up in the visor of the conn-pad the two pilots had no problem watching as the kaiju slowly smirked at them.

The two Jaegers half a mile away could do nothing as they watched Kragon discharge its store of electricity deep into the struggling Jaeger.

The trapped Rangers didn’t even have time to scream before the charge went up through the damaged Jaeger, directly into the suits, and straight to their hearts.

Gipsy Danger locked up and circuits fried before shutting down completely. 

Back in the Shatterdome vitals flashed red across the displays as the pilots flat lined.

No matter who yelled at them - Tendo, trapped in the Shatterdome with hand white-knuckled on the microphone; Herc and Chuck in Striker or Joan and Sherly in Vulcan Specter – the machines didn’t lie.

Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori were dead.


	2. "Look over them, sirs."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's better now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed location from Taiwan to Macau. Kinda hard to walk back home when your so far away and your babes need medical attention. Still not beta'ed.

“Welcome back to the world of the living, brutha!”

Bright overhead lights blind him before he even has a chance to open his eyes.  Blinking he turned his head towards the overly cheerful voice.  He can see Tendo standing over him.  He could also see himself lying on the hospital bed not four feet away.  Creepy.

Blink again and suddenly the chief tech officer is standing right over him.  Back in the right body.  Tendo glances up at a monitor behind him before looking back down and smiling.

“How you two feeling?”

The two downed pilots turned towards the door as Herc entered the room.  Behind him followed an exhausted but still overly excited Newt and calm-as-always (sorta) Hermann.  The Marshal stood between the two beds while Newt settled on the foot of Mako’s bed, Hermann next to him in case he finally passes out.  Tendo stays on Raleigh’s left.

“We’re feeling better, sir,” Mako answers, not bothering to look over to her co-pilot before answering.

“Good.  What can you two tell me about last week?”

A long pause.

Raleigh hesitantly spoke up.  “Last week, sir?”

“Yeah.  You two’ve been out of it for a good week.  The Kaidanovsky’s suggested we threaten to scrap Gipsy to get you two to wake up.”  Hermann gently pushed Newt to a more upright position when talking too fast proved tiring. 

Mako eyed him.  “Are _you_ alright, Doctor Newt?”

“Yeah, yeah.  Don’t worry.  Just still trying to adjust to not having a bridge anymore.”

“Shouldn’t last much longer, doc.  You’ll be right as rain in another week,” Raleigh offered.  It’s always good to have someone speaking from experience.

“Oh, good.  Good to know.  But hey!  How’re you guys really feeling?  Did you know that while you were out of it you were constantly drifting with each other?  How cool is that?  What’s it like?”

Herc, Tendo, and Hermann rolled their eyes as Newt couldn’t stop asking questions.

“Hey, Geiszler.  How about you let me do the talking?”

“Right.  Sorry, sir.”  No longer in the spotlight had him deflating a little.  Hermann braced himself as he took on a bit of Newt’s weight.

With the pilots’ attention back on him, the Aussie crossed his arms and widened his stance.  “What about last week do you remember?”

“We were fighting those two kaiju’s.  One grabbed us from behind-

Trapping us so that the other could attach to our Jaeger-

It shot electricity into us, into Gipsy Danger-

It burned.  Then nothing.”

The four not bed-ridden watched in awe as the two pilots seamlessly traded turns speaking. 

Herc took it all in stride.  Fixed point.  “After that?  Anything?”

Mako opened her mouth to answer.  Then paused, hesitant.

“Miss Mori?”

“Everything was dark.  Peaceful.  Something burned but it felt like from far away.  Then I heard noises.  People shouting, crashing noises like a fight.  I blink and suddenly I was in a bunker.  Yancy was-  We were on his bed leaning back against the wall with his arm around my shoulders.  We were watching a movie.”

“Harry Potter,” Raleigh chimed in.  “We had marathoned it a coupla times while in Alaska.”

“Lemme guess:  it was right where Molly says, “Not my daughter, bitch.”  Right?”

Both nod.  “How’d you know?”

“Becket?”

“Um, the same?  Well, starting out it was.  But no shouting or breaking things.  Sounded more like when Mako and I were sparring.  Everything shifted, like I was being thrown around the room.  Still couldn’t see anything.  I raised my hand, my hair was in my eyes again.  Got that out of the way and I’m facing sen-Marshal Pentecost.  We just kept sparring forever.  Just as I sweep his feet out from under him I see Tendo standing over me.”

Herc sighed and rubbed his face with one hand.  “So not only were you two drifting right as you come back from the dead but you also-“

“Wait.  Sorry, sir, but “back from the dead”?  I thought we were just out of it?”

“No.  No you were not.  Gipsy Danger was still capable of sending your vitals, communications, this and that after the shock.  We figure the Kaiju’s purpose was to immobilize you.  That shock, though, went straight through your suits and electrocuted both of you.”

“You two were deader than a door nail,” Tendo joked looking a little ill.  “Don’t either of you ever do that to me again.”

“Don’t worry.  Won’t,” both reassured him.  Mako lifted her hand from the bed, studying the faint red lines working their way up her arm like external veins.  Against his will Raleigh’s eyes keep trying to shut out the world for a little bit.

“Hey,” Tendo lightly smacks his foot.  “Stay awake.  You’ll wanna hear this next bit.”

An icy coldness sweeps down his spine from the base of his skull, through each rib, all the way to his pelvis.  He can’t hold back the sharp inhale or shiver.  Looking over Mako’s a little less awake than before.  She smiles thinly at him.  How…?

“As I was saying – not only were you two drifting right as you were coming back from the dead but you were drifting as each other.  Still are from the looks of it.”

“But that is impossible, sir.”  Snickering in the back of her mind.  _You sound like me._   “Isn’t it?”

“That’s what we all thought, too,” Newt speaks up.  “You two just proved it’s possible.  Not only while you were in your Jaeger but right now by keeping each other awake, by communicating!  No.  Don’t even try to deny it!  I saw it with my own eyes!”

Gottleib’s hand tightening on his shoulder shut him up so he could speak.  “It would also explain why your injuries aren’t nearly as bad as they should be given the circumstances.  Somehow the neural handshake mixed with the Kaiju’s albeit slightly mutated form of electricity has created an, dare I say it, unbreakable bond.  You’re sharing with each other now – wounds, immunity, everything.”

When Mako’s heart monitor started beeping faster than before from the news Raleigh took several deep breaths, focusing on calming her down.  It worked.  “So I’m taking it you guys came to our rescue?  Since we’re here and all and the Kaijus are dead.”

Silence.  Those standing give each other shifty eyes.  Including Marshal Hansen.  Newton on the other hand is literally vibrating from excitement.  The vibration is so hard that it passes from Mako to Raleigh who in turn grabs onto the railing of his bed in hope of bracing them both.

“Just show them the footage.  _Oh my god_ , guys, it’s so freaking amazing what happens next!”

The Marshal points to Geiszler.  “You.  You calm down or I’ll have them sedate you for your own good.  Again.  Tendo?  If you would, please.”  As Tendo pulled a tablet out of the messenger bag he left by the door Herc answered Raleigh’s question.  “To answer your question Becket:  no.  I’m sorry.  We couldn’t get to you in time.”

“Well, then…who did?”

“You got some hardcore guardian angels protecting you.”  Tendo loaded up the video and flipped the tablet around so both pilots could watch.  “Wait, hang on.  Gotta turn up the volume.”  Buttons were pressed – raising the volume and filtering out the sound of the helicopter blades.  Problem fixed and everyone positioned themselves to get a decent view.

On screen showed right as Gipsy Danger was jumped by both Kaijus.  Her pilots couldn’t suppress the full-body twitches as they watched electricity short out their Jaeger.  The helicopter the video was shot from hovered in a circle over the downed Jaeger as the Kaijus released her.

A good ten seconds passed before anything monumental happened.  In the background they could see Striker Eureka and Vulcan Specter closing in, only half a mile out of arm’s reach.  Just as Aunt Mads - _who the fuck is aunt mads? Be quiet, Raleigh!_ – had pulled back an arm to hit Gipsy Danger the miracle occurred.

The Jaeger jolts back to life.  The cameraman zooms in as electricity dances over and into the damaged Jaeger.  Within a heartbeat she’s functioning again.  Multiple surges go directly into the Conn-pod.  “That’s when GD was defibing you guys!”  Gipsy Danger lifts an arm to block the Kaiju’s attack before punching it right in the eye.  As it fell the Jaeger backed up and turned until it was facing both Kaijus.  She widened her stance, bent the knees, hunched the shoulders, and raised her arms in a defensive position.  A final surge to the Conn-pod had the yellow visor lighting up.  The external speakers crackled to life.

**_“Not… My… Pilots… BITCHES!”_ **

Having already watched the video well over a hundred times while waiting for Becket and Mori to wake up, Herc kept a critical eye on each pilot’s reaction.  Everyone in LOCCENT had heard the voice loud and clear through the communications link.  Every single person in there had no problem identifying the _two_ voices mixed together shouting at the monsters.

Marshal Stacker Pentecost and Ranger Yancy Becket.

The two surviving family members had no problem identifying the voices either.  Both sat on their beds, mouths open in shock, fighting back tears.

“They really are…

…in the drift.”

“Yeah.  Yeah, they are.  And looking out for you two, it seems.”  Pointing to the screen redirected their attention to the fact that Gipsy Danger, moving faster than anyone thought possible, proceeded to destroy Aunt Mads and Kragon.  Once the Jaeger finished separating the heads from the bodies she (he?  they?) turned around and waded back to the Shatterdome.

“Gipsy walked all the way back, unhooked the two of you from the Conn-pod and handed you off to the docs waiting for you at the hanger before going to her dock and powering down.”  Tendo handed off the tablet to Newt who was making grabby hands at it.  Ever since the battle he’s taken every opportunity to observe it.  ‘For science!’ he claims.

“She’s been silent since.  We were hoping, once the doctors let you up, you could help us figure out how all this happened.”

At the mention of doctors the team keeping an eye on the pilots entered the room.  One frowned at the number of people disturbing their patients while the other vocalized their displeasure at not being informed right away that Becket and Mori had woken up.  As Herc tried to defend himself the others looked on rather fondly as the pilots took the hero’s way out and fell back asleep.

Another week passed before medical announced them fit to leave their tender care.  While the electrocution didn’t really burn them like what usually happens it did leave them with fatigue and twitches in the legs, arms, and face.  Only once the spasms had died down and they could remain awake for longer than a quarter of the day were they freed.

Some of the other Jaeger pilots decided they should leave in style.

Sasha Kaidanovsky easily lifted Raleigh onto his back while Chuck Hansen squatted down so Mako could climb onto his.  Arms around necks and hands supporting thighs around their waists they made their way out of the infirmary.

“No flimsy wheelchairs,” Aleksis had announced when Raleigh had dared to question it.  “Now.  Where would you like to go?”

“Gipsy Danger.”

Just as Mako bent her head to whisper into Chuck’s ear her partner started laughing.  “Nice try, Mako.  But we’re connected now, remember?”  He patted Sasha’s chest.  “Come on, man.  Let’s beat them there!”

Vexed doctors, a shouting Herc, and a laughing Aleksis were quickly left behind as the two m en raced their way through the Shatterdome’s winding hallways to the awaiting Jaeger.

Four months later and they were back in the Conn-pod.  Cherno Alpha and Vulcan Specter were already out battling the three Kaiju emerging from the breach.  Herc and Chuck agreed to sit this one out so Mako and Raleigh could get their feet wet again.  As Tendo began the countdown for the neural handshake the displays distorted for a few seconds.  The program’s voice crackled, shifted, deepened.

**_“Neural handshake in 10.  9.  8.”_ **

Within the Conn-pod both pilots smiled happily as they leaned back, ready for the memories to mingle again.

Back in LOCCENT Tendo relaxed in his chair, the sudden break from normal systems having him panic.  Herc rested a hand on his shoulder as he grabbed the mic with the other.  “Do keep an eye on them, sirs.”

Static sputtered through the speakers.  **_“Will do.”_**

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: going by Pacific Rim wikia Sasha is the wife. But if you pay attention in the lunch scene when Raleigh walks by, she calls out "Sasha" as her hubby approaches. So going off of that Sasha = hubby Aleksis = waifu


End file.
